


Cursed Tombstones and Hidden Feelings

by Z_A



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_A/pseuds/Z_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have been strange fire-related deaths in Bucksport Maine. Lore suggests that the towns founder, Colonel Buck, may have been cursed by a witch.<br/>When you go to work things out you meet up with Sam and Dean. The case takes a lot longer to clean up than expected.</p><p>The smut takes a few chapters to get to, but I think it's worth it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

 

You met the brothers on a case a couple of years ago. An angry spirit haunting a house had caused a few injuries, then a death, and you had needed their help finding the woman’s remains. You kept in touch after, since Sam had some serious research skills and you knew that if you had any issues with a case he could spend a couple hours and figure it all out.You’ve worked with them a couple of times, and it always turned out pretty well. Now you’ve run into them again in Maine, this time over a cursed object with a LOT of lore surrounding it.

“Hey, Sammy, look who it is!” Dean called from the other side of the bar, grinning and taking a sip from his glass. Sam looked up from his laptop and smiled as he saw you, running his hand through his long hair.

“Hiya, (y/n). What brings you so far north?”

****

“Probably the same as you.” you told him. HIs smile was infectious, and you blushed when you saw the look Dean was giving the both of you.

****

“Cursed objects?” Dean asked.

****

“Always the most interesting cases, don’t you think? Less punching and killing, more learning about people and cultures.” you said. “Any luck with your research? I didn’t get too far, which is why I came here. Hoping to get a better account from some locals, or even find some of the colonel’s descendants.”

****

“Good thinking.” Dean said, sounding more impressed than he should.

****

“Yeah,” Sam said. “I’ve been online all day, but I’ve read more versions of the curse than I can count.”

****

“You’re quite the researcher, I bet you’ll be able to find a more credible source soon.” you assured him.

****** **

“Well,” Dean announced. “You two nerds can stay here and do… whatever you two are doing. I’m gonna go see that lady over there about some… information.” And he walked over to a booth in the corner where a redheaded woman wearing a very tight skirt, and a very low cut top was sitting alone.

****** **

“He is always the same, isn’t he?” I asked Sam.

****** **

“We all need an outlet, you know? Something normal.”

******  
** ****** **

“I guess so. What’s yours?” you asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Sam had always been a mystery to you. Dean was transparent, even though he tried so hard not to be, but Sam was really quiet. You could tell there was so much going on past those incredible hazel eyes, and that unworldly chiseled jaw, but he just never spoke about it. He smiled sweetly, and listened well, but he didn’t really talk about himself.

****** **

“I don’t know, the research, I guess?” he answered, not looking at you.

****** **

“The research can’t be your outlet for something normal, Sam. The research is anything but normal. What do you like to do when you aren’t working a case?”

****** **

“Mostly I just look for another case. I don’t like to have a lot of down time, I guess.” he shrugged, and then gave you an intense look, like he was trying to figure something out. “What’s your outlet?”

****** **

“I like to read, and watch TV.” you told him. “You should try it. Reading can kind of be like keeping busy. Keeps your mind occupied, and keeps you from thinking about all of the things that go bump, you know?”

****** **

“Yeah, I get that.” Sam said.

****** **

You stood there awkwardly for a minute. You never really knew where you stood with Sam. Dean was easy, with Dean you joked and picked fun at each other, it never got too serious, and you knew you could count on him to jump in if you got in over your head in a fight. You never what to say around Sam, and you never knew what he was thinking. You couldn’t joke around with Sam, or have deep conversations. Basically the two of you just did research together. Quietly. “Well…” you said, and turned away from Sam. “I guess I’ll get to it.”

****** **

You spot an older guy by himself at the far end of the bar, and decide to start with him.In your experience old guys at the bar are lonely and love to reminisce and tell stories. If a younger woman lets him buy her a drink she can usually ask him anything she wants about his town’s past. Of course, the downside is that they never want to stop talking. So you spend two hours with this guy talking mostly about his Navy days, but you do get a lot of info about the colonel who burned a witch at the stake, and his family’s serious bad luck ever since. He also tells you about the strange things that have been happening lately: a local woman dying in a car fire after visiting the graveyard, a couple of teenagers who died from smoke inhalation when out causing trouble, and a tourist who’s arm caught fire while taking pictures of colonel Buck’s monument. When you turn to go tell Sam what you’ve learned you see him with a busty, blonde waitress who is all over him - hand in his hair, leaning forward so her boobs are falling out of that poor excuse for a shirt. And he keeps looking up from his laptop to smile at her and laugh. It pisses you off, and then you’re pissed because it pisses you off. So you decide to head back to your motel and read more on the Buck family, hoping it will lead to the name of the witch.

 

 

*****

********  
****** **

The next day you decide to check out this cursed tombstone after grabbing a quick coffee at Dunkin’ Donuts ( _what? they had the best almond milk lattes)_ , and find yourself regretting it as soon as you pull up to the cemetery. There was the Impala, and inside were Sam and Dean. You pretended not to notice them and walked past the gate, right up to the huge monument.

****** **

“Have you lost your mind!?” Dean yelled running up behind you.

****** **

“If I have it would explain a LOT” you respond, not taking your eyes off the imprint of the leg.

****** **

“You shouldn’t be that close, (y/n)! If you accidentally touch that thing you’ll be cursed! You could DIE.” Sam exclaimed, really emphasizing the death part.

****** **

“I can handle myself, boys.” you assure them, still not taking your eyes from the monument. You take out your phone and start snapping pictures.

****** **

“Please get behind the gate. We don’t need to lose a hunter over a stupid witch’s curse!” Dean sounded extra pissed off, so after you finished taking pictures of the entire monument you hopped back over the gate.

“Happy now?” you asked, walking back to your old truck. You really loved your truck, it used to belong to your Grandpa. It was a gorgeous 1972 pickup, that your Grandpa painted blue before giving it to you when you turned 15.

****** **

“What? Are you PMS-ing or something? Why are you so bitchy this morning?” Dean asked.

****** **

“If I’m being a bitch I guess it must be PMS. Do a girl a favor and pick me up some tampons.” You replied. Dean grinned, and Sam looked confused and a bit offended.

 

 _This is so dumb._ you thought, driving back to the bar you had been at last night. It’s not like you have a monopoly on Sam. You’ve barely spoken about anything other than cases, and you obviously aren’t his type. _Get over it._ But you couldn’t help it. You’ve always had a thing for him. Something about his mysterious demeanor or some stupid shit. You decided that you just had to get over it, and by the time you get to the bar you’d taken several deep breaths, and found your zen. You hopped out of your truck and went inside. You grabbed a seat at the bar and ordered a whiskey and water. _So what if it’s only 12:13pm…_

****** **

“Would you like anything to eat? We’ve got great potato skins!” A bubbly voice said from behind you. You didn’t look, you knew it had to be the waitress from last night.

You were ordering a second drink when Sam sat down beside you. “Drinking already? I thought l left Dean at the motel.” he chuckled.

****** **

“I can’t make any more progress on this case until I get more information from the locals. The guy I spoke with last night was helpful, so I’m waiting to see if he comes back today.”

****** **

“Oh. Well that’s great... I guess. Um, what have you learned? I still haven’t made much progress on the lore yet.”

****** **

Zen. take a deep breath. Find the zen. You took another drink, and a deep breath. “Well he said that the colonel’s family is still around. Said they’ve had plenty of bad luck of their own, and he told me about the three people lately that are unrelated to the family.”

****** **

“Hey there sexy!” That bubbly voice said from behind. The waitress placed the potato skins in front of you and got between you and Sam. “I didn’t know you’d be back so soon.” She pushed your stool aside and leaned on  the bar again, her breasts spilling out of her top. You rolled your eyes at Sam and downed the rest of your drink.

****** **

“Uh listen, Dana is it?”

****** **

“Deanna.” She giggled.

****** **

“Deanna. I’m sorry, but I’m kind of in the middle of an important conversation here. Maybe we could talk later?”

****** **

“Sure thing, sweetie.” She gave you a rude look, and walked away.

****** **

“I don’t understand how guys can like women like that.” You told him, and started eating your potatoes. “Who knows how many people she’s been with. Gross.”

****** **

“I dunno. I guess she’s pretty.” Sam said, a very confused look on his face.

****** **

“Because obviously that is all that matters.”  
  
“Well, no, but… What is with you today, (Y/n)? Did something happen?”

****** **

“I’m fine.” It was a lie, but you were trying to be okay. You had really strong feelings for Sam, but you really needed to move on. YOu took a deep breath, and turned to Sam.

****** **

“I’m fine, really. I’ve been having a bad week, but I promise I’ll try to stop taking it out on you and Dean.”

****** **

“Good.” he said, with a look you’d never seen before. “I like it a lot better when you’re smiling.”

 ************  
  
  
  



	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've just started working the case, and you have to stay focused.

After talking with the older gentleman again you and Sam head back to the motel and do some more research while you’re waiting for Dean to get back.

“So, that guy said that Colonel Buck was having an affair with the witch, but if that were the case why would he burn her at the stake?”

“Think about it, he was an important man with a lot of responsibility to his town. And we haven’t actually found any record of any witch being prosecuted in the state, let alone in Bucksport.” You got up and walked to the mini fridge in their room, grabbing a couple of beers. “Maybe he did it to get rid of his dirty little secret. Maybe he murdered her.”

“That would make sense.” Sam agreed as you sat at the little table with him. “A witch would definitely lay a curse on the man that betrayed and killed her.”

You both sat at the table, drinking your beers and thinking for a while. “Want to order some dinner?” Sam asked. “Looks like Dean is gonna be a while.”

“Sure. What do you wanna get?” You ask.

“Your pick, I don’t care what we get.” Sam shrugged. You smiled, because you knew exactly what you wanted for dinner. You got up and grabbed the phone book from the bedside table. J… J… JAPANESE! You found a menu in the book and threw it to Sam. 

“Japanese food? I would not have guessed that.” he said, eyebrows nearly hiding in his hairline. “Have you eaten from this place yet?”

“Their sushi is amazing. They have this crab rangoon roll that is incredible, and I’m in love with caterpillar rolls.”

Sam ordered a Kaiso Salad, and agreed to share the rangoon roll with you. You talked while waiting for the food. Not about the case, you just talked about life, and why you’re both still hunting. It was amazing. He was so smart, and funny. You really felt comfortable with him. When the food came he insisted that he pay, and while you were eating you kept catching him looking at you.

“What is your issue?” you laugh. “Do I have food on my face, or what?”

“No, no. I was just… thinking.” He said, looking down at his salad.

“About my face?”

“Um, yeah.” he said, still not looking at you.

“It’s the scar.” you said. You’ve had the scar down your cheek since you were fifteen, when you first came face to face with a demon. You fought him, and got away, but not before he got a few hits in and sliced your face a little bit. It wasn’t too disfiguring or anything, just a line that started about half an inch from the outer corner of your left eye down to your jawline. “Demon came after my father when I was fifteen.” you said. “He was a big shot lawyer, and the demon wanted something from him.”

“I’m sorry, I-” Sam started.

“Hey, we’ve all got scars.” You tell him. “Anyway, that’s how I got into the business. After that I grabbed a bag full of some of my things and left.”

“Wow. At fifteen?” he asked.

“Didn’t you and your brother start when you were like, eight or something?”

“That was a little different. We were still with our dad. He did most of the really dangerous stuff. I mean, Dean helped, but I pretty much just did research for them.”

“Still, you were raised in the thick of it. I got to have my childhood before my life got derailed. That must have been really hard.”

You both just sit there for a while in silence. When Dean bursts in you both jump a little.

“What’s going on here?” Dean asks, that suggestive tone in his voice.

“We grabbed some dinner while we waited for you. Where have you been all day?” Sam said.

“Went to the hospital to talk with that woman whose arm combusted out of nowhere, and on my way back I noticed someone hanging out at the monument. I followed the guy. I didn’t see anything real incriminating, but I wanna keep an eye on him. The super at his place said his name is Jon LaVoie.”

“I’ll do a background check on him.” you say, standing up to leave. “But we have a bigger problem you know.”

“What?” Dean asks.

“If this is a cursed object” you tell him “How the fuck are we supposed to get it into a curse box?”

“Yeah, Sammy and I have been wondering that, too.”

“I’ll look into LaVoie, but you guys need to start brainstorming a plan for the monument.” 

After getting back to your room and starting the search on this new guy you decide to take a shower. You get undressed and throw your hair up haphazardly on top of your head, then someone knocks at the door. You throw on a towel, and grab your duo blade knife, hiding it behind the door as you open it.

“Oh, hey.” Sam says, looking you up and down. “Sorry, I didn’t know you’d be… uh…”

“About to shower.” you finish for him, stepping aside and opening the door for him.

“Right.” he says, and you swear you can see a bit of a blush on his face. He keeps his eyes on the floor for a minute, and then quickly looks to your face. You’ve never seen him look like that, and then you realize that you left your clothes on the floor. He must have seen my bra and panties...

“Did you need something?” you ask, hoping to distract him from what he saw.

“We uh, we wanted to go back to the monument in the morning, did you want to join us?”

“Oh, sure. What time?”

“Meet you at our room at about ten?”

“Sounds good, Sam. See you in the morning.”

Sam left quickly, and you threw your clothes back into your bag. You hopped into the hot shower thinking about the look you saw in Sam’s eyes just now. Sure, you saw some awkward panic on his face, but maybe there was something else in those hazel eyes… Don’t be ridiculous. He was so not checking you out.

That night you had unsettling dreams. They started in a graveyard, someone watching you from the tree line to your right. You tried to get away from him, but as you started walking so did he. You were starting to panic, and then you saw the eyes of the huge, dark figure. “Sam!” you called. “Sam!” You couldn’t figure out why he was just watching you. You walked over to him, cautiously, and when you reached him you looked right into the intense hazel eyes. You couldn’t move anymore, or speak. He came close and grabbed you. You could feel the heat of him coming in waves. Those eyes getting darker. I should run, you thought. I should be afraid. But you couldn’t run, he was holding you so tight, pressing against you. And you weren’t afraid, even though his eyes were so dark, and his hands started moving on you. He was leaning closer, and closer. It felt like a lifetime before his lips met yours. Then he cut your face, and you screamed.


	3. THREE

When you opened your eyes Sam’s face was right there. You jumped back, and it took you a moment to realize that you were awake and that hadn’t just happened.

**  
** ****

“(Y/N), are you okay? You were screaming!” Sam’s eyes had so much concern in them that he looked almost pained. He didn’t reach out for you after had jumped away from him when he woke you, but you could tell that he wanted to.

“I - I’m fine Sam, really.” you rubbed the sleep from your eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to steady yourself. “How did you get in here?” you asked. He stood, and his eyes looked to the door, and back to you. “I, um… well you were screaming so I sort of… broke in…”

You looked to the door, saw that it was open and there was damage to the frame. When you looked back at Sam he had shame on his face. “Listen, I was headed out for a run when I heard you, I just wanted to make sure that you were safe. You had gotten so close to that tombstone yesterday… for a minute I thought maybe you were on fire or something. I just had to make sure you were safe.” You felt a wave of something wash over you, you couldn’t really place it, but it made you feel good. Like you had a protector. “Well… Thanks for that.” you said, blushing and looking down at your hands. You realized that you were only wearing a tank top and your panties, so you pulled the sheets up over yourself. _At least I wear boyshorts, and not thongs or anything like that…_

 

You both waited a minute before saying anything else. You were mortified that Sam had witnessed you having one of your nightmares, and even more so by the fact that it was a heated dream before… what happened. “I, uh, guess I should get dressed and report a break in to the manager.”

****  
****

"Right… what are you going to tell them?”

“I’ll throw my stuff in the truck and tell them that I was out for breakfast when it happened.”

“I’m sorry, (Y/N). I really thought you were in danger.” he looked so guilty.

“It’s really okay. Thank you for coming to my rescue, Sam. It was very heroic. But for future reference: I’m a hunter too, I know how to take care of myself.” You smiled at him so that he would know that you weren’t mad.

He left and you got up to take care of the whole break in issue. When you got to the front desk you put on your best helpless damsel face, faked a couple of tears acted a little bit hysterical. You had to wait for the sheriff to show up and so you could give your statement, and then the manager came out with a very worried look on his face. He apologized profusely, and informed you that the motel was currently booked. He said that he had called around and the nearest place with an opening was about an hour outside of town. _Fuck…_

_**** _

You walked to the boys’ room and knocked. You were blushing a little, and embarrassed that you would have to explain to Dean what had happened, but you had no other choice. When Dean answered the door with a toothbrush in his mouth you chuckled a little and felt some of the tension leave your shoulders. “Hearwd ya had quite da mo’nin’” he said, stepping aside so you could walk in. _At least I don’t have to explain…_ “Yeah, and it just keeps getting better.”

****

Same came out of the bathroom, hair damp and only wearing his jeans. “How’d it go with the manager?” he asked. “Freaking great, there are no more vacancies within an hour of here.” you huffed.

****

Sam’s face fell. “Oh god… I am so sorry.”

****

“It’s cool, but unfortunately that means I won’t be checking out the tombstone with you this morning. I have to go secure a room, and then make my way back to town before getting any more research done. I read online that the vital records are all on microfilm at the local library, so I figured that I would see if I can locate each of the colonel’s descendants, and maybe figure out who this Jonathan LaVoie is if he’s from around here.”

****

“Thouns like a pwan” Dean said, heading into the bathroom

****

“No way.” Sam interjected. “You can stay in here with us.”

****

Dean stuck his head out and looked at Sam. “I am not giving up my bed, man. Not for anybody. I don’t care what you did to her doorframe.”

****

Sam rolled his eyes. “She can have mine! I can sleep on the floor.”

****

“Thank you, Sam. But I’ll be fine. You don’t have to sleep on the floor.” you shook your head as you spoke, hoping that he couldn’t tell how flushed your face was after he said that you could have his bed. “I insist. It’s my fault you’re in this mess. And being an hour away from the case won’t be productive for anyone.” He grabbed a shirt off his bed and pulled it over his head. “Are you bags in your truck?”

****

You tried to protest as Sam went out to your truck, grabbed your bags and your laptop, and brought them into the room. He placed your stuff next to his bed and pulled up the sheets and comforter, making the bed a little more presentable. “Now your stuff is all here, no reason to try and deny that it’s the best plan for the situation.”

****

You tried to ignore your thoughts about the nightmare you had last night and what will happen if you have that nightmare again while you’re in here. You also tried to ignore what might happen if your dreams go in the opposite direction as last night. Don’t even go there…

****  
  
** **

*****

****  
  
** **

As the boys finished getting ready you sat on Sam’s bed and opened your laptop to check on the progress of your background check of Jonathan LaVoie. “I’ve got that check on your guy from yesterday,” you told Dean. “Two matches were found within the criteria given, One was a thirty year old living one town over where you said that you followed the guy to last night, and the other was born in 1776.”

****

“Okay so what do you got on the living guy?” Dean asked.

****

“Almost nothing. It says he was raised in West Virginia, finished high school, and then worked at a library until he moved here. Nothing else.”

****

“So that was a waste of time.” Sam said. “Maybe we’ll find something else at the library, we should check out those records today.”

****

“We should… but there is one strange thing. The Jonathan LaVoie born in 1776… there doesn’t seem to be a death record for him. And he was born here in Bucksport.”

****

“So maybe this new LaVoie is really the old LaVoie?” Sam suggested. “I’ve got to agree.” You say.

****

“Okay, so if this is the same guy he definitely has to have something to do with everything that’s been happening around here.” Dean said. “I think I should try to get into his apartment, maybe there will be some evidence there.”

****

“Didn’t you show up there yesterday, Dean? If he’s doing all of this he has to know that there are hunters in town snooping around him.”

****

“We’ll switch cars. He probably noticed the Impala more than Dean himself. The car definitely sticks out around here. If Dean takes my truck he’ll blend in better.”

****

“Okay Sammy,” Dean hands the keys to the Impala over. “One scratch and you’re dead. You two go to the library and find all the info you can on the Colonel’s family, and this LaVoie guy from 17-whenever.”

****

You go to hand Dean your keys, and then pause. “If you break my truck I will break little Dean, got it?” you warn him. He instinctively covered his crotch and then took the keys from you. “Careful as can be, promise.” he took the keys left.

****

You and Sam packed up your laptops and headed to the Impala. When you walked ahead and went to the drivers side Sam gave you a concerned look. “You don’t think you’re driving, do you? Dean would kill me.”

****

“Hey, he’s driving my baby, I’m gonna drive his. It’s only fair.” You have your resolved look plastered on your face and after a minute Sam sighs and gives you the keys. “Dean never find out.”

****

You smile and hop in the car. When you turn the key the Impala purrs and turn to Sam grinning. “You just wanted to take her for a spin, admit it.” he says.

****

“I’ve wanted to since I first met you guys four years ago, and you know what?” I asked. “Sitting here in the driver’s seat is making me tingly.” you wink at Sam, and pull out of the parking lot.

****

“What is it with you two and your cars?” Sam chuckled.

****

“It’s the sound of the engine, Sam. There’s nothing like the sound that comes out of the classics.”

****

By the time you get to the library you’re in a better mood than you’ve been in since you got to the bar and saw Sam and Dean. Your body is tingling with a bit of excitement, and not just the innocent kind. You loved having Sam in the passenger's seat smiling at you the way he had been. Sure, maybe it was all in your head, but it was almost like that smile was friendlier than usual.

****

The two of you spent most of your day going through the microfilms of all of the vital records since 1770, but the research sure did go faster with two people. You were taking notes in a notebook, and Sam was taking pictures with his phone. You kept sneaking glances at Sam as he worked, you loved his research face, but he also kept catching you sneaking glances and that wasn’t as fun. By 4pm when the library was about to close for the rest of the weekend the two of you had managed to get just about all of the information you had needed thanks to a family lineage tree that a Shannon Buck had submitted in the 1980’s proving that she was a descendant of the Colonel’s.

****

Sam called Dean as you left the library, and when he hung up he told you that Dean hadn’t found much in LaVoie’s apartment. “He also said that he was at the bar and had made plans with a waitress, so we shouldn’t wait up for him.”

****

“The gross skanky waitress that was hitting on you the past two days?” you asked.

****

“Well she is his type.”

****

“Oh shit. He has my truck! You don’t think he’d do anything in my truck, do you?” you were panicking. There was no way you could handle the smell of that skank being in your truck. Sam laughed and suggested that you head over to the bar and switch keys before he got the chance to let her in the truck. “Good thinking.”

****

You still spent the entire eight minutes to the bar rambling on about what you would do to the Impala if Dean did something with that skank in your truck. Sam didn’t hear much of it, but he did catch bits like “do everything in his back seat with some rando that he does…” and “maybe right on the hood where he could see it. Ruin the paint…”

****

When you pulled into the lot outside the bar you parked right next to your old Ford, and before heading inside you inspected the paint job, and the interior through the windows. Sam was already sitting next to Dean when you went in, and sat next to Sam in the booth. You interrupted what Sam was saying as soon as you sat down. “Please tell me you didn’t let anyone else in my truck.”

****

Dean looked confused for a minute. “Sammy told you about the waitress, huh?” he smiled smugly.

****

“If you let McNasty over there into my truck Dean I swear I’ll do everything you did right on the hood of your baby and ruin her perfect paintjob.”

****

“Now that is something I’d like to see!” Dean laughed. “Don’t worry about, she’s working until six. But Sammy, you should really give me my keys back so I don’t have to (Y/N)’s truck later.”

****

Sam’s eyebrows went up, and he looked at you, panic in his eyes.

****

“Sammy! What happened to my baby!?” Dean looked like he was going to leap over the table and throttle his brother. “Nothing! I swear! I just - don’t have the keys.”

****

“WHAT!?” Dean roared.

****

“Calm down, Dean, they’re right here. He just meant that I had them.”

****

“You let her drive? Nobody else is to drive the car, Sammy. YOu know that.”

****

“It’s not his fault.” you assured him. “When I heard you were gonna take your date into my truck I grabbed the keys from him, he didn’t have a choice.” that seemed to calm Dean a little, but not enough, so you added “Besides, you drove my truck, it was only fair that I got to drive yours.” Dean took a deep breath and grabbed his keys. He looked at Sam pointedly and said “Don’t let this happen again.”

****

About the time the waitress came back and started flirting with Dean and Sam you decided that it was time to go. She made a gross comment about being with brothers and you got up with a sour look on your face and told Sam that if he wanted a ride he better get his ass to the truck.

****  
  
** **

*****

****  
  
** **

When you got back to the motel you and Sam agreed to order a pizza, and go through the death and accident reports that were recent enough that you were able to take copies back with you. This time you were determined to keep your eyes off of him, but you thought you saw him looking at you a couple of times.

****

When the pizza arrived Sam beat you to the door, but you insisted on paying. “It’s the least I can do since you’re letting me stay in here with you.” you insisted, shoving the cash into the delivery guys hand. You told him to keep the change and grabbed the pizza before walking back over to the table. “You didn’t have to pay. You’re only stuck here with us because of me.”

****

You decided not to respond. You went to your bag and grabbed a bottle of whiskey, then two plastic cups from the vanity in the bathroom. As you poured the glasses Sam plated two slices of pizza for each of you. You chatted while you ate, about the case a little bit, then about Dean a little. He thanked you for taking the heat off of him about you driving the car. “I wasn’t going to let you say no anyway.” you told him. “That car is sexy as hell and I wanted so badly to drive.” you giggled. Sam had another drink, but you knew better than to get even a little tipsy around a guy you were attracted to.

****

You excused yourself to shower, bringing your entire bag into the bathroom with you. The water was hot and felt incredible on your skin. You took your time, hoping to relax yourself enough that you wouldn’t be tense when you went to bed. When you finally turned the water off you dried yourself off in the bathroom and looked through your bag for something to wear that was mixed-company appropriate. You didn’t really have much, so your best option was a tee and a pair of shorts that barely covered your ass. _I’ll just stay sitting down…_

****

“I’ll sleep on the floor.” you announced, coming out of the bathroom. You grabbed a pillow off the bed, and a blanket from the extra linens pile in the corner. “That is not happening.” Sam insisted, grabbing the bedding from your hands. “I really don’t mind.” you assured him, trying to get the pillow from him. He was holding the bedding above his head, and when you jumped up and still couldn’t reach he laughed. “You’re short.” he laughed. He sounded like he was a little bit buzzed from the whiskey, and you couldn’t stop the grin that spread across your face. “Am not, you’re just a freaking giant.”

****

“You have a beautiful smile, you know.” He told you, lowering the bedding. “You should use it more often.”

****

You knew you were blushing so you turned away to pick up the room. You put all of your stuff - including the whiskey - back into your bag. You bagged up all of the garbage, and put it on top of the pizza box near the door. You hung up the towels that were on the floor, and when you turned around Sam was sitting on his bed watching you. Thats when you remember about the shorts you were wearing.

****

“Are you sure you don’t want me to sleep on the floor?” you asked, grabbing an accident report and walking between the beds. “Positive. A gentleman would never let a lady sleep on the floor.” he told you.

****

You got comfortable on the bed and announced “I am hardly a lady.”

****

“Au contraire. You are quite the lady.” he told you. You could feel heat in your ears, so you turned on to your side and tried to read the report while sam made up a bed for himself on the floor between the beds.

  
It was hardly 8:30pm, but you felt your eyelids drooping. Soon you  were at the library, microfilms passing by on the screen far too quickly for you to read. You kept trying to slow it down but it was going faster and faster. When the machine started to smoke you were panicking. _No no no… this is my last hope… this can’t happen… no, please help! Somebody!_ and then someone grabbed you from behind and you felt a knife pressed against your face… And then the knife melted away. The hands started running through your hair, and you heard a whisper “It’s alright… shhh.” The hands were still in your hair, and they were so calming. Now you were laying down on a blanket at the beach and those strong hands were Sam’s. You sighed with relief and snuggled up to the Sam in your dream, turning to look at him. His long hair across the blanket, that killer smile, and this Sam was shirtless. He had incredible abs that you pressed your hand against. “mmm… Sam…” and now his hands were rubbing your arm, and he was watching you with that smile. You liked this dream. **  
**


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is "Pour some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard.

When you woke the next morning you realized that you weren’t alone in the bed, which made you jump up off of the bed before you could take in the situation. “What the… ?” Sam said, sleepily, starting to sit up and looking around, your jumping having woken him. You stared at him, shirtless and in the bed you were just sleeping in. “You’re in the bed.” you knew that you sounded like an idiot, but you had no idea how to handle this situation.

“Shh… don’t wake Dean.” Sam mumbled, gesturing to the next bed. “Come back to bed, it’s like, four.” you paused, not really know what you should do. After a minute or two of contemplation (and Sam holding up the covers for you to climb under) you got back into the bed. Sam rolled onto his side facing you. His eyes were still closed, but he moved his face close to your ear and whispered “You were having another nightmare. You were saying ‘no’ and ‘help’ so I just climbed in the bed and played with your hair a bit and shushed you. It seemed to help, and I guess I fell asleep.”

He was lying so close to you that you could tell he had fallen back to sleep within a few minutes. You felt his breath on your ear, and heard a tiny moan of satisfaction that gave you goosebumps and a warm feeling low in your gut. You just layed there for an hour or so trying not to freak out until you heard Sam start to wake.

You closed your eyes and feigned sleep. You felt him move around a bit on the bed, then you thought you heard him sniff you before he got up. He went to the bathroom and rummaged about the room for a few minutes before you heard him leave. Assuming that he was going for a run you decided to get up and get dressed. You threw on a clean black tank, and a pair of jeans with a couple of holes in them. You had your foot on the end of the bed as you were tying your chucks when you fell over with a loud thud. “Shit!” you whispered.

“Mornin’ princess.” Dean mumbled, sitting up as you finished with your shoe from the floor. “Did I wake you?” you asked, wincing.

“Yeah, but it’s cool. Sammy out for one of his ridiculous morning runs?”

“I guess so. Sorry I woke you, I was trying to be quiet, but I kind of fell…”

Suddenly Dean was smirking at you, with that ‘something dirty happened’ look that he sometimes had in his eye after a hookup. “So how was your night?” he asked.

“Fine.” you said curtly. “Sam and I did some research, and I fell asleep early.” you weren’t meeting his eyes anymore, and you felt heat in your ears. “Research, is that what we’re calling it now?” you were full on blushing and you knew that Dean wasn’t going to believe that nothing happened. You rolled your eyes at him and grabbed your laptop, sitting on the bed with it. “This is what research looks like, Dean. You might know that if you had been helping us with that portion of the case instead of doing who knows what with skanky waitresses.” Dean got out of bed and rubbed his eyes while he yawned one of those giant bear yawns. “You are so not a morning person, are you (Y/N)?” You watched the older winchester, noting his muscular frame and how great his hair looked even in the morning. _Their parents must have been gods of perfection…_

Dean went into the bathroom, and after a few minutes you heard the shower start. You were trying to find a woman named LaVoie in the town records when Sam came back. “Hey, good morning!” he greeted you, nearly out of breath. You looked up to see that his gray shirt was covered in sweat and sticking to his abs in the most incredible way. He started stretching, and caught you staring at his ass. He laughed it off, and you blushed looking quickly back to the papers spread out in front of you. When dean came out of the bathroom in just his towel you didn’t know if you could handle sharing a room with them anymore. You stood abruptly and announced that you were going for coffee. “Bring me back a donut!” Dean called after you as you left.

You climbed into your truck and had to fix the mirrors, and then pull the bench seat forward a little, to where you liked it. That’s when you noticed something stuck under the seat. You pulled out a little leather bag, stared at it for a while before running back into the room.

“We’ve got a problem.” you said, holding up the bag.

**  
  
  
**

*****

**  
  
  
**

After you burned the hex bag you and the boys sat down to form a plan. You were mostly going on intuition and rumor, but your assumption was that LaVoie was the son of Colonel Buck and the witch, and he was taking revenge not only on the descendants of Buck, but also on the town’s people and tourists who were exploiting the story about the witch. You didn’t know if he knew about you and Sam, but he definitely knew that at least one hunter was after him.

It was nearly ten in the morning by the time you guys actually came up with a plan. “I think this could work to our advantage. We set a trap, he’s expecting you, and BAM! Sam and I surprise him.” you suggested. “We can either try to bind his powers, or if you guys have that handy knife of yours we could take him out.”

“That could work.” Dean said, sounding way too surprised. “We’ll make a binding potion, that we can all carry, and Sammy can bring the knife. If all goes well we can gank the son of a bitch, and be done with this town!”

“Or,” you say. “I could take the knife in, and sneak up on him. Sam’s too big not be noticed immediately.”

“No way. I’ll take the knife. It’s too risky for you to try and get that close.” Sam said. “Besides we don’t even know how powerful he is.”

“Sammy’s right.” Dean agreed. You got the feeling that they didn’t trust you, but they were already discussing binding potions, so you figured that there was no use in arguing with them. “I know a guy in New Hampshire who can get us what we need for the potion.” you told them. “It’s about a six hour drive there and back, so It’ll take me most the day.” you stood up and grabbed your keys.

“We should all go.” Sam said. “It’ll keep Dean out of LaVoie’s reach for a while, and it might be safer if we stick together until we take this guy down.” you sighed. Sam was probably right, but you were hoping for a little time alone. You knew that it would be difficult to work this case so closely with Sam, but now you’re sharing a room with him, and apparently a bed. You weren’t okay with him knowing about your nightmares, or with him walking around without a shirt on, or any of it. You had to distance yourself from him so that you didn’t spend another month wallowing after you parted ways, last time you almost got yourself killed by a demon you were so distracted.

You all searched the Impala for hex bags, just to be safe, but since you didn’t find anything you all climbed in and started making your way to Rochester. You called Cobb and let him know that you and the boys were coming in for the fixings of a binding potion and he said he had what you needed. That was pretty much the last of you talking until you got to the shop. Sam and Dean were bickering in the front about shower time, or something. You looked out the window, trying to center yourself, and ignore the boys. You took deep breaths, you tried to only focus on the music that was playing, you even closed your eyes and pretended that you were alone in your truck, but nothing helped. All you could think about was Sam in that bed with you this morning, his warm breath on your ear and that incredible sounding contented moan that he made as he fell asleep. _Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. This is what you’re trying to avoid._

When you made it to the shop you just about ran over to Cobb and hugged him. “Hey there darlin’” he laughed, hugging you back. “How have things been? Keepin’ yourself safe, I hope? Nothin’ too dangerous?” he pulled out of your hug, held you at arm’s length and inspected you for injuries. “I’m fine.” you tell him. “Just need some help with this binding potion.”

Cobb walked over to the boys, sizing them up. “You must be the Winchester boys.”

“Yes, sir. Nice to meet you.” Sam said, holding out his hand. Cobb didn’t take it, he just looked Sam in the eye and said “If you give (Y/N) any trouble, or put her in danger I’ll come after you myself, ya hear?” Sam and Dean exchanged looks, but they both promised to take care of you.

 

“Oh please, Cobb. I hardly need any looking after. I’ve been doing this for ten years.”

“Huntin’ with partners ain’t nothin’ like huntin’ alone. But I know you can take care of yourself, darlin’.” And with that he disappeared out back.

“He’s uh… quite the guy.” Dean said.

“I met Cobb when I was just starting out. He used to be a hunter, and he trained me up a bit. After he lost his wife he moved up here and started the shop. He’s just a little overprotective.”

Cobb came back out with a whole crate full of supplies, setting it down by the register. He handed you a piece of paper and told you that it was the potion recipe, and the incantation that you would need to say after you threw it. “I threw a hotplate in there, figurin’ you’re in a motel most likely. Plus some vials and enough ingredients for the three of ya.” you thanked him, and took your wallet out of your back pocket, but Cobb pushed it away. “You know your money ain’t any good here, Darlin’.” He smiled. You heard Dean whisper “Nice!” and Cobb gave him a disapproving look. “It’ll be one-fifty for your shares of it all.” he said pointedly at Dean. Sam paid Cobb, and you gave him one more hug before you left.

Dean insisted on finding somewhere to eat lunch, so you stopped at a little place in North Berwick on your way back. It was a cute little diner with comfy booths, and nice waitresses. Dean ordered a bacon burger and a slice of blueberry pie, Sam ordered a caesar salad, and you ordered the pot roast. After the waitress brought your waters Dean went to the bathroom, and a minute of silence later Sam switched seats to sit next to you, instead of across.

“Did I… was I wrong to try and comfort you last night?” he asked. You were taken aback by the question since he hadn’t seemed to think anything of it that morning. “Oh, uh… I don’t know…” Sam looked so upset, those hazel eyes locked on yours and looking pained. “I never meant to make you uncomfortable.” he assured you. “I just hated the idea of you having another nightmare, so I thought maybe if I layed with you it might help. If I crossed a line I’m really sorry.”

You sighed. Not knowing what to tell him you looked down at your glass of water. You didn’t want  it to happen again, but you didn’t want to hurt his feelings. “Listen, Sam-” you started, but when Dean came back you stopped.

“What? You two didn’t get enough cuddling in last night?” Dean asked, a very suggestive smirk on his face.

“I had to get away from you man. Get some tic tacs or something.” Sam complained.

You ate mostly in silence, and when the check came Dean handed it to you. “Since you didn’t have to pay for the supplies.” he smiled. Sam grabbed the check from your hands and gave Dean an impressive bitch face. “Dude, not cool. I’ll cover it.” he told you, but you already had your money out and on the table. “it’s no problem.” you assured him.

You sat behind Dean on the way back, looking over the potion recipe. It was pretty simple to put together, but you had to be very exact with the ingredients, and how long you cooked it for. “Twenty two hours.” you said, mostly to yourself in surprise, you didn’t know that it would take so long. “What’s twenty two hours?” Sam asked.

 

“The potion. It’s going to take that long to brew, so we won’t be able to take out LaVoie until day after tomorrow.” you told him.

“Damn, that’s gotta be quite the potion.” Dean said. “We still got beer in room?”

“I’m sure we’ve got plenty,” Sam laughed. “And (Y/N) brought whiskey!”

“If you guys finish that bottle you better get me another one. It’s not a cheap brand.” you warned them.

They decided that you should all stop for food and drinks before you got back to the motel and settled in for the night, so you stopped at a convenience store outside of town. Dean grabbed a bottle of cheap whiskey, beer, two entire pies, and some chips. Sam grabbed some bananas, a couple of pre made salads, and a couple bottles of water. You grabbed a bottle of pepsi, soup, instant oatmeal, cereal bars, instant coffee, chex, and a box of easy mac. Each of you checked out what the the other grabbed, and you all judged each other a little bit.

When you got back to the room Dean grabbed a beer for everyone, and you started prepping the potion ingredients, and Sam and Dean worked out the best plan for getting LaVoie back to the cemetery. After an hour or so you finished prepping the ingredients, and Sam offered to start the potion off, so that you could shower and try to get the smell of cow tongues off of yourself.

You got out of the shower half an hour later, and the potion was simmering, and the boys had switched to Deans whiskey and were watching TV. “What’s on?” you asked. “Naked and Afraid.” And Dean said, smirking. “What and what?” you were confused, so you looked to Sam. “It’s this show where people are naked and alone in the woods somewhere. Dean thinks it’s hilarious.” he told you.

“Drink every time they do a bad job blurring out the lady bits, and when anyone is scared of crickets and birds!” Dean said excitedly. “Pour a drink, you gotta catch up!”

You poured some of Dean’s whiskey in with your soda, grabbed your Chex, and sat next to Sam on the bed. You were wearing your shorts and a tee again, and you braided your hair into two braids while you watched. You drank every time Dean said to, and shared your cereal with Sam. After a few episodes Dean went over to the mini fridge for his pie, and Sam got up as well. He walked into Dean, spilling whiskey on him as he was bent over to get in the fridge. “Sam! What the hell!” Dean shouted. “I am so sorry, Man!” Sam said. “I tripped! Let me get you a towel.”

“Don’t bother, Sammy. It got in my hair, so I gotta shower now anyway.” Dean walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Sam sat back down on the bed, and grabbed the remote, turning off the TV when the shower started. “I was hoping to get you alone again.” he confessed. You felt your ears get warm again, and regretted your decision to braid your hair. “You did?”

“I thought we should finish our conversation from the diner.” His eyes searching yours for a response.

“Oh. Right.”

“Did I make you uncomfortable last night? I won’t do it again if it was an issue for you.” he promised.

You stayed silent while you tried again to figure out which words would be best. Sensing that you were calculating your answer Sam put his large hand on your cheek to get your attention. “Hey.” he said. “Just be honest with me, (Y/N). I can take it, I’m a big boy.” he smiled at you reassuringly and you decided to just start talking and see what happened.

“I didn’t mind that you comforted me. I appreciate it, honestly. I don’t like having those nightmares, and I certainly don’t like other people having to deal with them. I just wasn’t expecting to wake up with you in bed with me.”

“So would it be okay if I were to do it again?” he asked, a smile pulling at his lips. Maybe it was the look he was giving you, or his hand cupping your face, or maybe it was the five glasses of whiskey and soda in your system that made you respond the way you did. “Yeah, that would be alright.” Sam smiled a huge grin, and tucked a stray piece of hair behind your ear.

“I’m glad.” he told you, “I kind of liked sleeping next to you.” You felt the blush in your face intensify.

“I - I, um…” you stuttered, and smiled, and blushed furiously. The whiskey seemed to make Sam flirtier, and seemed to make you a stuttering idiot. “You kept the bed warm.” As soon as it was out of your mouth you mentally chided yourself.

“Well I’m glad to be your personal heater. Anything you need.” his pupils were growing as he watched you, and when he licked his lips you felt something deep in your gut. “And, um… I didn’t have a nightmare last night when you were… there.” You added. He smiled again and said “Glad to be your dream-catcher, too. I had… really great dreams last night with you there.” You looked into each other’s eyes, and for a moment you thought he might kiss you. You hoped he might kiss you.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom burst open and Dean came back into the room, making you jump up off of the bed. “Am I interrupting?” Dean asked, that suggestive smirk on his face again. “No!” you insisted, a little too quickly. “We were just talking.” It was a weak excuse and you all knew it.

“Should I go entertain myself in the car for a bit, Sammy?” he chuckled.

“No, Dean. It’s fine.” Sam answered, standing as well. He smiled at you before grabbing your cup as well as his from the nightstand, and refilling your drinks.You turned the TV back on, but Naked and Afraid wasn’t playing anymore. Instead it was some show about some people called the Kardashian’s. You flipped through channels but didn’t find anything else that you could all agree on. Sixteen Candles was playing, but Dean refused to watch it. Sam wanted to watch a documentary on the History Channel about the development of the legal system in England, but you and Dean vetoed that real quick.  Dean grabbed the remote, flipping through more channels. A zombie show, a wedding dress show, some made for TV family movie. Then you heard a song that you loved and demanded that Dean go back. _Love is like a bomb/like a bomb bomb bomb bomb bomb..._ It was a music video playing on VH1.

You jumped up and started dancing. You had always loved dancing when you were drunk. You knew you sucked at it, but whiskey always made those thoughts go away. _“Love is like a bomb/baby come and get it on/love is like a lover with a radar phone/lookin’ like a tramp/like a video vamp/demolition woman can I be your man?_ ” You couldn’t sing either, but that obviously wasn’t going to stop you. Then Dean jumped up and sang the second verse: _“Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light/television lover, baby, go all night/sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet/little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah/so c'mon, take a bottle, shake it up/break the bubble, break it up!”_

You and Dean were singing and dancing like fools, but it was fun. At one point you became even more bold and got closer to Sam, slowly moving your hips in a figure eight motion while singing _“You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little/tease a little more/easy operator come a knockin' on my door/sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet/little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah/give a little more”_ before going back to the middle of the room and jumping around with Dean again. Sam chuckled some more, but you saw him lick his lips while watching you move.

When the song was over you fell back onto the bed, breathing heavy and laughing. “That’s enough whiskey for me!” you announced. “I am officially cut off.”

Sam lifted your head, and moved from the side of the bed to the top of it, laying your head back down in his lap. “I don’t think one more could hurt.” you laughed again at his suggestion. “I’ve already danced around like “woo” girl in a bar, I think I’m done. Just water for me.”

“A “woo” girl?” Dean asked. “Yeah, you know. The girls who go out in packs, get drunk and scream “woo!” to prove that they’re having fun.” Sam looked down at you with a quizzical look, so you elaborated further by doing a full on impression. “Oh my god, Becky! This is our JAM! WOOO!” you squealed, waving your hands and fingers in the air. The boys laughed for a good two minutes at that.

Eventually you all settled on watching “Into Darkness” - Sam wasn’t really into it, but the vote was two against one. “I kind of like having her around, I think.” Dean mumbled when you broke the tied vote in his favor. “Sorry Sam, I’ve been a Trekkie since I was like, six.” you told him, before grabbing a pillow and laying on your side, getting comfortable for the movie.

“Since you were six? Are you serious?” Sam asked.

 **  
**“What can I say? Spock was the love of my life until I turned twelve.”


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally... Some smut!

By the time the movie ended Dean was asleep and snoring in his bed. Sam got up and turned the TV off. You pulled the duvet out from under you and covered yourself with them. “So…” Sam whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed. He removed his tee shirt and asked “Should I throw a pillow and blanket on the floor, or can we just skip to the part where I join you in the bed?”

His whisper gave you goosebumps, and you didn’t take much time to consider the question. “I guess you can sleep up here. That floor can’t be very comfortable.”

Sam smiled that devilish grin, and climbed under the covers with you. He was laying on his side, facing you again. You turned to face him, and chewed your lip, trying to push back the thoughts you were having. Thoughts about what his abs would feel like under your fingers, and how his lips would feel on your neck. Luckily it was dark, so he wouldn’t be able to see your blush. After a moment he reached toward you and pulled the elastic off the end of your braid. He ran his fingers through your hair, undoing it. Then he did the same with the other braid. You propped yourself up on your elbow and asked what that was about. “I like your hair down, so I can play with it while I fall asleep.” he told you. Your only response was a simple “Oh.” and you laid down, turning to your other side, away from Sam. You were chewing your lip again. Sam moved closer to you, still playing with your hair, and now you could hear him breathing. At this point you were practically his little spoon, and trying to convince yourself that you were most certainly NOT going move back just enough to press yourself against his hips, or move your hand behind you to try and feel his perfect ass in your hand. You didn’t even want to do those things. Really.

Sam sighed and settled in just a bit more. He stopped playing with your hair after about a half hour, and that was when you fell asleep. At first you dreamed about being back at Cobb’s place, training. You were throwing punches at a bag, and throwing roundhouse or back kicks when Cobb called them out. Then you took a break for a drink of water, and someone was behind you, taking your hips in their hands, and breathing heavily. “Mmm… (Y/N)...” he moaned. He kissed your neck, sucking a little just behind your earlobe. His hands squeezed your hips, and pulled you into him. You knew it was Sam, even before you turned to look at his face, kissing those lips that always looked so soft. He took the kiss deeper, and his hands moved down to your ass. When he came up for air you looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, and you moved your hands up his bare chest and into his hair. He kissed you again, this time taking your bottom lip between his teeth and pulling just enough to make you moan. He pushed you against a wall that you hadn’t realized was behind you, and pulled your shirt over your head. He started kissing your neck again, and mumbling under his breath. You caught a few words, like “hot” and “want” and “fuck” which made you bite your lip and whimper. He had one hand holding your ass while you pushed your hips against him , and the other was tracing the shape of your bra so lightly that it made you shiver. “God I love the way you respond to me.” he whispered, and you squeezed his hair that was in your hand.

His hand moved away from your ass to unhook your bra, and then he stepped away from you to remove it fully, and take in the view of your naked breasts. The look on his face was one of intense hunger, it was predatory. You could feel how wet you were, and when you looked down you could see how hard Sam was through his jeans. Sam dropped to his knees and started licking one nipple, and rubbing the other very gently with just his thumb. When he took your nipple gently between his teeth you gasped, and he chuckled darkly. He sucked on your nipple for a moment, before moving his mouth the other, repeating the process. The difference was that this time he used his hands to pull your short shorts down to your ankles. You stepped out of them and he placed his bent fingers to the damp spot of your panties. He moved his hand just slightly back and forth, and licked between your breasts. “You’re so ready for me, aren’t you?” he whispered. “Yes, please… please Sam…” you moaned. Slowly he kissed down your side, stopping to suck on the crest of your hip, then kissing down to the top of your panties. He took them between his teeth, and then in his hands, looking up at you as he pulled them down. “Open your legs so I can taste you.” He said. You swallowed hard, but obeyed.

When his tongue lightly slid along your slit you moaned. “You like that?” he asked. “Just wait.” He licked and sucked your outer labia before opening you up with one hand, and teasing your opening with the other. He licked again, this time his tongue swept across all of your folds, and ended at your clit. He swirled his tongue around the bundle of nerves and you placed your hand in his hair. “Fuuuck…” you moaned. Then he pushed one of his huge fingers inside you, bending it slightly every time he pulled it halfway out of you. When he picked up pace with his finger he sucked on your clit and groaned. You pulled his hair and cried out.

Next he stood up and unbuttoned his jeans. You were panting and chewing your lip, hardly holding yourself up. When he pushed his pants and boxer briefs down you took the entirety of him in, looking at him with so much want in your eyes. His cock was hard, and just as long and thick as you’d expect of a man that stood over six feet tall and had more muscles than any one man should. He pushed himself against you once more, kissing you hard, hands grabbing your now bare ass. You moved your hands to his chest, raking your nails down his abs. Suddenly he grabbed you from just below your ass, lifting you up and hold you against the wall. You wrapped yourself around him and moaned. “Fuck, yes!”

His length was pressed between you, and he rocked his hips back and forth, grinding his throbbing cock against your wet core. “Do you want it, (Y/N)? Do you want to feel me moving inside you? Do you want me to fuck your wet cunt until you scream?” he growled. In that moment you wanted him so badly you thought that you might go insane. “Please, Sam! Please!” you begged him.

He pulled away from you just enough that he could reposition the head of his cock against you with one hand, and he slowly pushed himself inside you. He started slowly fucking you and grunting the dirtiest things. “So tight… and so damn wet.” he groaned. “I’m gonna make you come over and over… Then I’m gonna come inside your perfect little pussy.”

 **  
**That was when you woke up and realized that you were laying in Sam’s arms, and he was very hard and pressed against you.


End file.
